


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by tequila_stat



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Cussing, Fighting, Morgan is a BITCH and I wanna YEET her across a FUCKING PARKING LOT, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequila_stat/pseuds/tequila_stat
Summary: You were a frequent patient at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital due to many medical issues, and therefore familiar and friendly with the surgical residents; except for Dr. Morgan Reznick, who enjoyed shit-talking your favorite doctor.





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by @spacevoyage on Tumblr.

You were a frequent patient at San Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital. You had been dealing with some major health issues that required a variety of testing, treatments, and many, many different doctors. Though you talked more to the specialized doctors and the nurses than the surgical residents, you enjoyed what little time that you did talk. You especially liked Dr. Shaun Murphy, who was incredibly shy and a bit awkward at first, but warmed up eventually. After Dr. Claire Browne explained that Dr. Murphy was autistic, you felt completely empathetic towards him; you knew what it was like to be bullied and treated like an outcast by your peers due to a lifetime of bullying brought on by your medical issues. Dr. Murphy was an amazing doctor with many incredible skills. 

Plus, he was cute, to say the least.

After a short while, Dr. Murphy recognized you whenever you came into the hospital, and always made time to say hello and share a short and sweet conversation. Dr. Browne sometimes joined as well. Other times, Dr. Kalu. Very rarely, Dr. Melendez dropped by to see how you were doing, as he’d heard from the residents about your struggles. All of the doctors were always very kind, and you wished that you had the opportunity to get to know them better, maybe even go out for lunch.

The only surgical resident that you did not get along with was Dr. Morgan Reznick.

Dr. Reznick was an absolute bitch, and that was putting it kindly. The few times that you had talked to her did not go well at all, at least from your perspective. Dr. Reznick tended to talk down to everyone in the room as if she were sitting on a golden throne. She was completely unsympathetic and did not seem to care that you were in pain or uncomfortable, and always had this “suck it up” tone in her voice when she spoke to you or, as you observed, to other patients.

One afternoon, around one o’clock, you came into the hospital for some routine blood testing. You were sitting in the waiting room when you overheard a conversation and turned to see Dr. Murphy leaving, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of Dr. Reznick, who was talking to a couple who appeared to be a younger patient’s parents.

“…not as socially functional as the normal doctors here.” was all you heard of the conversation. You noted the obvious disgust in her voice when she said the word “normal,” as if Dr. Murphy was anywhere near her level, let alone below her level; he would always be much more advanced than she.

You were already exhausted from running on very little sleep due to a lot of pain and sick of having to come to such a nice hospital with such an amazing staff, but with one absolute bitch talking shit about one of the most amazing people you had met. You were done with listening to her bitchy tone of voice, and so sick of her prancing around as if she owned the entire damn hospital.

The parents walked away, and Dr. Reznick walked into the waiting room area, which was surprisingly empty beside you.

Maybe it was all the drugs you were on, maybe it was your lack of sleep, or maybe it was that you were just sick and tired of people talking shit about Dr. Murphy all the time, but you obviously weren’t in the best mindset when you got up and walked over to Dr. Reznick.

Then, before either of you realized what was happening, you mustered all of the strength you had, and you punched her in her bitch-ass face, as hard as you possibly could.

You managed to break her nose because she had moved just the slightest bit enough to not get punched fully on the cheek. The way her pretty face was angled and the mark you left made you sure as hell that you gave that bitch a black eye. What a sight to see a surgical resident in shock and bleeding from her nose! She looked like she was about to cry! 

Of course, you felt bad once you realized what you had done, but knew that she deserved it and that someone out there was bound to punch her, anyway.

Sure, you had to be escorted out of the hospital by security, and sure, you probably would never be allowed back into St. Bonaventure again (bummer; Dr. Murphy was still cute as hell), but the absolute shock in Dr. Reznick’s eyes was absolutely worth it! Maybe she learned a lesson to stop talking shit about her fellow residents; especially to patients and their families.


End file.
